


Chihiro Swears

by NootNoot35



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: If you want different pronouns i can write a different version, Male Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Rated T for swearing, Short as hell, Swearing, for their bday!, happy birthday chihiro!, ive never seen the official en translation im sorryy, practically crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 05:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13968813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NootNoot35/pseuds/NootNoot35
Summary: Chihiro Swears: The Fic. I saw a prompt and I just had to do it. Nothing better than making my innocent baby not innocent.





	Chihiro Swears

The lines of code flashed by. Chihiro's fingers tapped at the keys a mile a minute. “Almost there, almost there.” muttered Chihiro. Suddenly, the screen went dark. Chihiro wildly tapped the keys, but nothing was working. He repeatedly pushed the power button, trying to turn it on. Nope.

“FUCK!” yelled Chihiro. That code was important, Chihiro got a deal from a really big company to make that. Chihiro sighed and closed his computer. Footsteps furiously pounded down the hall, towards Chihiro’s room.

Taka threw open Chihiro's door and burst into the room. “Chihiro! That is inexcusable language! What prompted you to say such a thing?!” Taka strode across the room to Chihiro in quick, long strides. 

Chihiro was startled so hard he was five feet away from his computer, spinny chair still swiveling. “U-um, Hey Taka. Sorry for swearing, I just ran into a problem with my computer.” Chihiro dug his heels into the ground and swiveled to face Taka. Taka’s face was intimidating even though Chihiro had known him for so long. 

“A problem with your computer? What happened?” Taka’s angry face switched into a more concerned one.

“U-um well, I was working on a really big project and the computer just switched off. My progress won’t be saved. I’ll have to start all over.” Chihiro said nervously. No one had ever heard Chihiro swear before. Chihiro swore all the time, but only when he was in his room, coding. 

“Well, I suppose that is a justified reason to swear. My apologies for bursting in here.” Taka turned around, walked out, and closed the door behind him.

Chihiro let out a sigh. He thought he was in big trouble. Chihiro turned back to his computer. Still not turning on. Chihiro sighed and looked at the clock. 11:00. 

“Well, I guess it’s time to sleep.” thought Chihiro. Chihiro pushed in his spinny chair and went to bed.


End file.
